Adventure Time with Beavis and Butthead
by snake-eaterpatriot7
Summary: Beavis and Butthead fall asleep at their TV and wake up in the Land of Ooo. Together they go on adventures to locales such as the Candy Kingdom and Ice Kingdom and have all sorts of crazy adventures. If you like Beavis and Butthead and wonder how they would react to the land of Ooo, this is the fic for you!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I'm still writing Adventure Time: The Great Mushroom War, but I've decided to do a bit of a side project. I feel like trying my hand at comedy, alright? Oh, and if you are reading this story, I just wanted to let you know that I like Adventure Time A LOT, and the comments given by Beavis and Butthead are in no way my opinions on the show, so please. No hate mail. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Be sure to review!

Adventure Time with Beavis and Butthead

By Snake-Eater Patriot 7

Chapter 1:

One day Beavis and Butthead were sitting on their couch watching the TV. They were watching a cartoon called Adventure Time on Cartoon Network.

"Oh, yeah. I'm having a fun time", said Lumpy Space Princess on the TV.

"Uh, you know who isn't having a fun time?" Butthead asked.

"Who?" Beavis asked.

"Uh, me!" Butthead said. "Ugh ugh ugh. This show sucks".

"Oh, yeah!" Beavis said. "Meh, meh heh heh heh. They should, like, rename this channel Craptoon Network, y'know, 'cause… uh, it sucks!".

"Oh yeah! Ugh ugh ugh", said Butthead. "Uh, you know what would be better than watching this show?"

"Uh, hmm…", Beavis thought. "Um, watching Spongebob?" Butthead slapped Beavis in the face. "Ow!"

"No, dumbass! Watching Jersey Shore!"

"Ooooooh yeah! Put on MTV, Butthead!" Beavis yelled.

Butthead changed the channel to MTV. Snooki was talking to the camera.

"Boooooooobs", Beavis and Butthead said together. Then they drooled themselves into a deep sleep.

When Beavis and Butthead woke up, they found themselves in a tree-house filled with junk.

"God dammit Beavis", Butthead said. "Did you, like, drug the spaghetti again?"

"Uh, no", said Beavis. "At least, I don't think so". B-MO approached Beavis and Butthead.

"Hello, Beavis and Butthead", said B-MO. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Ugh ugh ugh. Hey, Beavis", said Butthead. "Check this out". He kicked B-MO.

"Ow!" Said B-MO.

"Mm hm hm hm. Whoa, that was cool! Let me try it!" Beavis and Butthead started kicking B-MO repeatedly.

"Self Defense Mode activated", B-MO said in a monotone.

"Ugh ugh ugh", said Butthead. His eyes widened. "Uh-oh". B-MO jumped to his feet and karate kicked Butthead out of the treehouse.

"Whoa!" Beavis said. "That was cool!" Then B-MO kicked Beavis out of the tree house as well.

"And stay out!" B-MO yelled.

"This sucks", said Butthead. He stood up. "Well, Beavis? Are you coming?"

"Coming where?" Beavis asked.

"Uh, that way?" Butthead said, pointing towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Ooooh yeah! I'll bet there are chicks over there! This'll be cool!" Beavis said.

"Yup", said Butthead. They started walking towards the Kingdom. "Tonight we score".


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time with Beavis and Butthead

Chapter 2: Candy Crunchers

Beavis and Butthead arrived at the gates to the Candy Kingdom.

"Uh, hey Beavis", Butthead said.

"What? What is it?" Beavis asked.

"Uh, is it just me, or is this whole place made of candy?" Butthead asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Let me see", Beavis said. He bent over, grabbed a piece of the road, stuck it in his mouth and chewed. "Whoa, it is candy!" Beavis said. Then he started shaking and spazzing out.

"Whoa, this place kicks ass", said Butthead. He bent over to try some of the road himself, but then he heard the sound of wheels. He turned around and found a cupcake shaped carriage coming towards him. He yelled and then was run over by it.

"Hey, Butthead!" Beavis yelled. Butthead opened his eyes to see Beavis standing over him. "Butthead! Time to wake up!" Beavis started kicking Butthead in the head.

"Stop kicking me, dumbass. I'm awake!" Butthead exclaimed. Beavis gave him a hard kick to the side. "Ow, God dammit!" Butthead stood up. "Ugh ugh ugh. What a jerk. That guy just ran me over". Butthead picked up a nearby stick. "C'mon, Beavis. Let's teach this dude a lesson".

"Ooooh, yeah!" Beavis said. "This'll be cool". He walked over to a house and tore off a segment of the wall.

"Hey, why are you tearing up my house?!" Cinnamon Bun yelled from within.

"Hm… hm hm hm meh!" chuckled Beavis as he walked away. He took a bite out of his weapon.

"Crazy kid!" Cinnamon Bun yelled. "I'll get you for this!"

Beavis and Butthead followed the carriage to the Palace.

"Uh, here's the plan, Beavis", said Butthead. "We charge in and attack everything that moves".

"Sounds good, Butthead. I don't think I could have come up with a better plan", Beavis said. He looked down at his hand and realized that it was empty. "Dammit, I lost it".

"Ugh ugh ugh", snickered Butthead. "You didn't lose it, dumbass. It's right there". He poked Beavis in the gut.

"Ooooh yeah!" Said Beavis. "It was actually pretty good".

Butthead opened the door. "Hey, butt…" Butthead said, but didn't finish his sentence when he realized who was across the room from him. It was Princess Bubblegum.

"Beavis, Butthead! So nice to see you today", said Princess Bubblegum.

"Whoa!" said Beavis. "This chick knows our name, hm hm hm meh".

"Ugh ugh ugh", said Butthead. "Uh, looks like it's time to lay on the charm".

"Oooh yeah! Hey, Butthead", said Beavis.

"Uh, what is it?" Butthead asked.

"You know what time it is?" Beavis responded.

Butthead looked at his wrist and realized he didn't have a watch. "Nope", he said.

Beavis's eyes widened. "Scoring time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time with Beavis and Butthead

Chapter 3: Adventurers

"Come hither", said Princess Bubblegum.

"Ugh ugh ugh", said Butthead. They approached Princess Bubblegum.

"Scoring time", Beavis kept muttering to himself.

Beavis and Butthead stood in front of the Princess.

"I'm sure you know why you're here", said Princess Bubblegum.

"Uh, yeah", said Butthead. He took off his shirt. Beavis followed his example.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"What does it look like, dumbass?" Beavis asked.

"Oookay", said Princess Bubblegum. "Well, anyways, you are here because…" Princess Bubblegum was talking but Beavis and Butthead did not hear her. They were too busy chuckling to themselves to hear what she was saying. "…Now go, my adventurers!" They were still chuckling. Princess Bubblegum slapped them in the face. "Go, my adventurers!" she said, agitated.

"Uh, okay", Butthead said. He turned and left.

"We shall return soon, your majesty", said Beavis. "Mm hm hm. You'd better get ready. This'll be cool", Beavis muttered. He left as well.

Princess Bubblegum shook her head. "Who did we put the fate of Ooo in the hands of?" she asked.

(Near the Ice Kingdom)

"Hey, Beavis", Butthead Said. "Did you hear what that chick called us?"

"Uh, didn't she call us hither or something?" Beavis asked.

"Uh, no", Butthead said. "She called us adventurers. You know what that means?"

"It's adventure time?" Beavis asked.

"It means we're more attractive to the ladies now, dumbass", said Butthead. "Ugh ugh ugh, this'll be cool".

"Oooh yeah! Hm hm hm. And then we shall score! Yeah! Hm hm" He started shaking again. "Boing oing oing oing".

Beavis and Butthead wandered out of the Candy Kingdom and found themselves in the Ice Kingdom. They followed the long road up to Ice King's castle. Butthead knocked on the door.

"Uh, hello. Beavis and Butthead, local adventurers", said Butthead.

Ice King opened his door. "What do you want? I'm busy!" he said.

Butthead looked at Beavis. "Uh, lame. This isn't a chick, it's just a creepy old dude", said Butthead.

"Oh yeah, this place sucks. Let's light it on fire!" Beavis said.

"Uh, oh yeah!" Butthead said. He turned to face Ice King. "Uh, we'll be back shortly with the matches, sir".

"What? Oh, just don't bother me, okay?" Ice King said. He closed the door. Beavis and Butthead were walking away, but then they heard the sound of a woman screaming.

"Whoa!" Beavis said. "There is a girl there!" Then they heard other screams as well.

"Uh, by the sound of it, it's a lot of chicks. That guy must be, like, really good with the ladies", Butthead said.

"Uh, you think he'll share some of his chicks with us, hm hm hm", Beavis said.

"Uh, yeah! This'll be cool" Butthead said. They turned around and knocked on Ice King's door again.

"Didn't I already tell you kids to scram?!" Ice King yelled.

"Uh, cool down, dude. Ugh ugh ugh", Butthead said. "We were just wondering if, like, you could share some of your ladies with us?"

"You mean to rescue?" Ice King said.

"No, we mean to keep for ourselves, y'know", Beavis said. "Hm hm hm, that would be cool".

"Hm, so you guys want to be in the babe capturing business too, huh?" Ice King said.

"Uh, yeah!" Butthead said. "Kidnapping chicks is cool".

"Yeah, especially the chicks with hands, you know what I'm saying?" Beavis said.

"Hm, well I suppose with some help I could do a better job kidnapping Princesses", Ice King said, deep in thought. "Oh, what the heck, you can have the job!"

"This is gonna be cool!" Beavis said. "Boing oing oing oing".


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time with Beavis and Butthead

Chapter 4: Kidnappers

Beavis, Butthead, and Ice King were sitting in Ice King's living room.

"When do we get chicks?" Beavis asked.

"Patience, patience. All in good time" said Ice King. "Before I let you have a share of my babes, you must prove yourself".

"Uh, what must we prove to you, oh wise one, ugh ugh ugh", Butthead said.

"Wise one. I like that", Ice King said thoughtfully. "What I need you to do is kidnap a babe yourselves".

"Uh, good thing we're attractive to the ladies", Butthead said.

"Ooooh yeah!" Beavis said. He flexed a muscle.

"Ugh ugh ugh", Butthead chuckled. "Ladies beware".

"Now she's a tricky one, but trust me she is quite the babe", Ice King said. "Around now you can find her…"

Beavis and Butthead were walking through the woods.

"There it is, Beavis. You ready to score?" Butthead asked. He pointed to a cabin in a clearing in the woods. Beavis took off his shirt.

"Oh yeah". They knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" A voice called from within the cabin. The door opened and Marceline the Vampire Queen stepped out.

"Uh, you're coming with us", Butthead said.

"Yeah, whether you want to or not", Beavis said.

Marceline eyed the both of them. "Why should I come with you", she asked.

"So some creepy old dude can help us score", said Beavis. He started bouncing up and down again, going "Boing oing oing oing oing".

"Uh, yeah. He, like, has lots of chicks, and he agreed to share some of them with us if we took you to him", Butthead explained.

"Hm, so you're looking for chicks, huh?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, chicks are cool!" Beavis said.

"Well, I just happen to know a place with a lot of chicks", Marceline said with a malevolent grin.

"Uh, are they the kind of chicks that we could, like, score with, ugh ugh ugh", Butthead said.

"Totally", said Marceline.

Butthead and Beavis looked at each other and said "Whoa".

"It will just take a few minutes to open the portal to it. It's a super exclusive club called the Nightosphere", Marceline said. She opened up the portal. "There you go. Have a good time".

"Whoa, this kicks ass!" Butthead said as he walked through the portal.

"Yeah, this will be cool!" Beavis said, following Butthead. The portal closed behind them.

"Idiots", Marceline said. She walked over to a chair and continued playing her bass.


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure Time with Beavis and Butthead

Chapter 5: Nightodebauchery

Abadeer Hunson was sitting in his living room with a cup of coffee next to him and a newspaper in his hand. He had a hard day of dealing with the denizens of the Nightosphere and managing the Chaotic Energy, and was glad to have some time to relax. Little did he know that behind the newspaper he was holding up to his face, a portal was opening up. Within the portal stood Beavis and Butthead. They looked at the newspaper blocking the exit, and then at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Uh, hey Butthead", said Beavis. "What's up with that paper".

"Uh, this must be one of those clubs where you gotta, like, push through that paper stuff in order to get in", said Butthead.

"Oh yeah!" Said Beavis. Beavis read the headline on the paper. "Missing… Heroes". Beavis thought for a moment. "That must be the name of this club!"

"Just think, Beavis", said Butthead. "After we pass through this newspaper, there will be chicks everywhere".

"Ladies beware", said Beavis. Together they approached the paper. Beavis ripped the paper open only to find an angry blue face. Beavis and Butthead jumped back in surprise.

"Excuse me, I was reading that", said Abadeer. He brought down the paper and glared at the odd pair. Beavis and Butthead looked at each other.

"Uh, I think we've been duped", said Butthead.

"He's probably just the bouncer", said Beavis.

"Uh, oh yeah!" Said Butthead. They both turned to Abadeer.

"We are here for your girls. Heh. Meh heh heh", said Beavis.

Abadeer squinted his eyes. "Sicko", he said. Abadeer brought the paper back up to his face.

"Well, Beavis. Only one way in now", said Butthead.

"Oh, yeah!" Said Beavis. "Let's do this".

Beavis and Butthead charged into the paper, knocking over Abadeer's chair and completely crumpling up the paper. Beavis and Butthead got back up and ran out the door, chuckling the whole time. Abadeer stood up and looked at the door angrily.

"I'll get you kids", he said. He ran over to the door and watched as the two misfits ran into the Nightosphere. He sent his Blood Storm, a dark and deadly cloud, out into the Nightosphere. As the cloud passed over his head, he laughed a dark and devious laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
